In animal feed lots it is typically desirable to clean or wash the areas where animals are housed and kept, for example to wash away feces, urine and other materials. When water is used to clean the areas, wastewater or waste liquid is generated. The waste liquid generated carries suspended solids, ammonia and nitrogen compounds and a nutrient load. Ideally the solids and nutrients can be separated from the water for use as fertilizer and ideally the water can be purified or clarified for reuse, for example in a future cleaning process. Commonly, the waste liquid from the feed lot is initially processed, for example in a settling tank, and a portion of the nutrient load may be recovered; however, a significant amount of the suspended solids and nutrient load remains in the waste liquid.
It is desirable to improve the removal of the suspended solids and nutrient load to increase the fertilizer yield and the purification/clarification of the remaining water. It is also desirable to improve the capture of ammonia and nitrogen compounds. Waste from municipalities is also typically carried via water as waste liquid, requiring treatment of municipal wastewater to remove pollutants from the water. It is desirable to improve the removal of suspended solids and clean the water for re-use or for re-entry into natural waterways.